Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders)
Summary A wormhole has opened in Skylands and the great Aku Aku appears! He has come to announce the once-in-two-decades Synchronization Celebration--a time when all of the worlds align perfectly. All the inhabitants of Wumpa Island are having a party and they want to invite the Skylanders. But with Kaos on a quest to take over Skylands using his army of Doomlanders, the Skylanders must focus on stopping his evil plans. Never one to shy away from danger, the legendary marsupial Crash Bandicoot leaps through the wormhole to join the Skylanders in the ultimate battle against Kaos! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his teens like his original counterpart) Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot, Life Element Sensei, Sensei of the Brawler Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Attack, Explosion Manipulation (Can toss explosive crates and hurl them towards enemies), Resurrection (Can come back to life almost instantly at most, four times after death), Can make shockwaves after jumping on a crate, After reviving, they will get a temporary speed boost, After reviving; Can use Aku Aku as a shield, Can spin fast enough to suck enemies towards himself, Skilled Marksman Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to his fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Zap and Lightning Rod who both use natural lightning in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Should be on par with Aurora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to his fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Wumpa Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Wumpa Bazooka, Jetpack, Yo-Yo, Aku Aku Intelligence: Below average, although, he possesses fighting knowledge. Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cyclone Spin: Spins into enemies and knock them down a peg. *'Cyclone Spin Combo:' Can continuously spin, and gain a minor speed boost in the beginning while doing so. *'Suction Cyclone Spin:' Spins fast enough to suck enemies in a knocks them away. *'Go Yo-Yo Go Yo-Yo Go!:' Punches opponents at first then spin attacks into them. Super Slide: Slide kicks towards enemies and knocks them back. *'Upperkick:' Performs an upperkick that knocks enemies upwards. Crate Going and Body Slam: Can throw explosive crates and hurl them toward enemies. Can also do a body slam while in the air. *'Five to Life:' Crash can now revive up to four times, a total of five lives! *'Four Squares:' Throws four explosive crates around him that he can hurl all of them towards enemies at once. *'Blasting Impression:' Jumps on a crate to make a shockwave that knocks enemies down in a big area. *'Dynamight:' Crate explosions cover a larger area and do more damage. Aku Aku Dash: Runs faster after reviving while under Aku Aku's protection. Aku Aku also shields for a longer time. Box O' Rockets: Eventually he will throw a crate that contains a Wumpa Bazooka and a jetpack, in which he can fly up and shoot enemies from above. Oh No Yo-Yo Fo' Show!: Crash's Sensei Sky-Chi move. He takes a Yo-Yo and throws it towards enemies which continuously damages them, and if they survive the first time it will pull them closer to him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teachers Category:Activision